


We Ride Slow, but We Ride Sure

by archea2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's plane is diverted, but he does get where he wants to be.</p><p>Written to fill Kestrel337's prompt: "Greg on holiday please? Maybe his flight gets diverted and he ends up someplace unexpected and has to make the best of it." </p><p>The title quote is an Icelandic proverb, "Kemst þó hægt fari", that more or less translates as "You will reach your destination even though you travel slowly".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Ride Slow, but We Ride Sure

_How do you say banger in Icelandic?_  

You're texting me. SH

_Nice one, Holmes. Ever thought of putting those powers of observation to good use?_

You're texting me again instead of consulting Google Translate. And calling me Holmes. Something's very wrong. SH

Banger in Icelandic is "banger". SH

You all right, mate? Thought you were flying over to Denver to see your kid on Christmas?

_Here comes Johnnnnnnnny!_

_Fuck, their booze is not half bad. Helps with the cold._

_Hey, sunshine, look who's here! Rings a sleigh bell?_

Mycroft, my detective inspector is currently stranded in Iceland, drunk on Brennivin and about to lose his toes to frostbite. Or, in view of his latest report, some wild mammal. Anything you have to say for yourself? SH

**It’s hardly my fault that his flight was diverted, Sherlock. MH**

_"Black Death", they call it. You’d like it, Johnny._

Well, re-vert it. His dreadful wife will never let him hear the end of it if he’s not in Denver tomorrow to meet his son. SH

**Diverted to  Keflavik International Airport, let me add, saving his toes from a fate worse than his _ex_ -wife’s addiction to crowded nightclubs. MH**

_I like it._

Splendid. Any chance you can buy the local news and stuff a few layers of paper between your shirt and coat? Or get a hot drink?

**My team has investigated the attached picture sent to you by the detective inspector. All results apparently converge to the same point, namely that the reindeer’s antlers are plastic and their proximity with the camera wholly deliberate. MH**

_I like you, Johnny!_

Oh, for God’s sake. Just let him catch a plane before pneumonia catches up with him. Or delirium tremens. SH

Er, that’s. Yeah. That’s good, mate. I like you too.

_SPLENDID!_

_Missyoutwo. Having another brenny. Bloody reindeer keeps following me with his eyes. Also, everyone's TALL in this bar._

It’s spelled “too” and you’re texting the wrong number. I fear the ice storm will be persisting tomorrow, Lestrade, but I’m having steps taken for Dylan to skype with you first thing in the morning. SH

_Naaaah, meanit. Johnanyou. Ways lookinafterme. Like the deer. You’re my baeutiful angles._

_Angles._

_ANGLES._

Whoa, mate. Hang on a tick. You like the two of us?

**Here comes the acute angle. MH**

Don’t be ridiculous. Of course he means Molly. SH

**With the obtuse angle in hot pursuit. MH**

MYCROFT! SH

Seems like Sherlock is texting his bro he likes you too.

**Lestrade, it appears that while the ice storm is of a sharp, hissy and stubborn disposition, not unlike our mutual acquaintance, the airways between London and Keflavik are still open to Army rescue helicopters. You can, if you wish, fly back to London. Or if you prefer to wait the next days out, I can have your angles flown to you. MH**

_You would? They would? They really would?_

_No kidding?_

Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Greg. John and I know how important Dylan is to you, and we, ah. We’re looking forward to seeing you “too”. SH

_It’s Christmas! White sodding Christmas!_

Oh good, he’s found that hot drink. Now you get hold of that sausage, love, you hear me? Make it two, for good measure.

Wait, who am I texting now?

**You may want to be spared my next witticism, John. MH**

**Just make sure neither of them falls off a fjord, or down a cliff, or from whatever the locals like to call a cape over there. MH**

A mere isthmus, brother. SH

_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
